brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Koopalings
'The Seven Koopalings are the last boss of World 8. They appear in Bowser's Keep. This boss is often mistaken as being the final bosses of this game (due to Bowser usually being the final boss in most official Mario games, Mario hacks and Mario fangames), but this was never the intention. The real final boss would have been Luigi, in World 9 (AKA Luigi's World). Background The boss parodies the final boss of Romancing SaGa 2, the Seven Heroes. The Seven Heroes were a league of mighty warriors who once defended the world from evil. Sadly, people slowly began to forget their feats as time went on. In an outrage, they began to cause havok across the land. Wagnas, the androgynous looking leader, began causing chaos amongst the eastern lands and amongst the Iris folk. Noel, his best friend, began taking control of the desert lands. Rocbouquet, Noel's sister, brainwashed all of the men in the jungle with her charm, and began to rule as their queen. Bokuohn, a calculating puppeteer, amassed an army and began to take over the steppe and Cumberland. Subier, a strange octopus man, forced the sea life to do his dirty work. Dantarg, the centaur, travelled the lands, seeking to become the strongest of them all. and Kujinshi, the ruler of the undead, who gained control of Somon, and attempted to gain control of Avalon. Kujinshi only managed to kill King Leon's eldest son, Victor, as Leon and his youngest son, Gerard, were off fighting monsters. He would later kill Leon in battle, causing Gerard to avenge his father. Upon defeating Kujinshi, Gerard and the brave warriors of Avalon and its adjacent kingdoms began to fight against the tyrants. And so began a war that would span through generations. In Battle Each segment of the boss has two attacks, with 14 attacks total, plus an extra attack, that only appears in the second phase. Wendy (center right, based on Rocbouquet): * Temptation: Charms Mario, reversing his controls. * Hearts: Summons a ring of hearts, in an attempt to damage Mario. Larry (bottom right, based on Bokuohn): * Fire Wall: A wall of fire covers Mario's side of the room. Stand on the opposite side to mess up its aim. * Starlight: Summons a spatial vortex that shoots out meteors that home in on you. Roy (middle left, based on Subier): * Maelstrom: Covers the entire screen in water, forcing Mario to swim. * Energy Ball: Energy ball that follows you around, can be hard to dodge as it homes on on you and spreads to a big range. Ludwig (top center, based on Noel): * Scattered Petals: Snow falls down, followed by a crescent moon shaped slash that summons flower petals that home in on Mario. * Fireballs: Causes 7 fireballs to rise and fall. Lemmy (bottom left, based on Wagnas): * Psycho Bind: Makes two energy orbs fly around the screen very quickly and then split apart. * Galaxy: Opens a spatial portal that releases a bunch of rubber balls. Iggy (top left, based on Kujinshi): * Soul Steal: Drains your WP, occasionally has no effect. * Death's Scythe: Creates an invisible death spot on the screen, making it another obstacle to avoid, similar to a spike. Can be indicated by a gray circle in the ground, and it disappears after a while. Morton (top right, based on Dantarg): * Stomp: Goes high into the air, and attempts to crush you to death, as it homes in on you. * Charge: Attempts to ram you to the right, trying to crush you as well. Other attacks: * Abyss Gate: Takes away one of Mario's Waza. Used after entering phase 2. Tactics After Mario defeats Bowser, he walks into the prison cell, and finds Wendy in a parody of the SMB3 ending. Wendy talks to Mario for a little bit, and eventually, she and the other Koopalings start fusing together to create this super powerful beast. Mario will start off by fighting Wendy by herself. He can hurt her by jumping on the largest bubble. He can also use WP to use stronger attacks, such as arrows or super jumps. When doing enough damage, Wendy transforms, and one of the other Koopalings will help Wendy defeat Mario. Sometimes, the order can be random of which Koopalings appear after a phase is completed. After casting Abyss Gate, the background changes to that of the second phase of Romancing Saga 3's final boss (The Destroyer). They all turn into a green color, while Morton turns purple. When this new area opens, the White Mask will pop up, cry blood, and suck Mario in (this can happen multiple times during the battle). This phase is much more difficult, considering the Boss can now move around on it's own, making it harder to hit it. Depending on your strategy, defeating this boss can take a long time. Once you have done enough damage, the White Mask will pop up for a final time. But instead of crying more blood, it cracks and shatters apart. After which, the Koopalings start to melt and eventually disappear. Mario walks away. This boss uses the SaGa series' skill sparking system. During the battle, Mario can use many attacks to defeat this grotesque being. These attacks need WP (Waza Points, or Technique Points) to be used, which is recharged during the battle. However, if you get hit, you lose a Waza technique. For more info on the Waza, check the Items & Power-ups page. In VIP Mario 4 The Seven Heroes return once again in VIP Mario 4. This boss is also made by Carol, the creator of Brutal Mario. The Seven Heroes are sealed in the Abyss, but they plan to take control of the Seven Yoshies (who are sealed in egg's to prevent this). Mario has to stop them so the Yoshies can be free again. Characters * Mona (top right, relaxed look) * Newsoku de Yaruo (right, pointing and laughing) * Bokoboko ni Shiteyanyo (bottom right, punching) * Shii (bottom left, holding knife) * Daddy Cool (left, pointing) * Giko (top left, holding leek) * Jinsei Owata (center, partially submerged) Category:Brutal Mario Category:Bosses Category:Bowser's Valley